Hello, My name is Seamus H. and I'm a Workaholic
by X3
Summary: Harper is sick and overworked, and winds up sleeping with Trance


Hello, My name is Seamus H. and I'm a workaholic

Title:Hello, My Name is Seamus H. and I Am a Workaholic

Summary: An overworked and sick Harper sleeps with Trance 

Rated: G (really, don't sweat the summary)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am getting no money

A/N:I have had this most of the way done for a while now, I finally finished it.

He was so weak.His skin was pale and raging with fever.He was sick again and it irritated the hell out of him.He had to finish fixing these sensors or things were going to get mighty heavy around here.There was a spark, a hum, and some lights came on as he cheered triumphantly.That made him dizzy so he grabbed the sensor casing for support."Thank you, thank you, I am a genius" Unfortunately, he had little time to revel in his victory over gravity sensors because he was blacking out.He hated when that happened.

The Rommie hologram appeared in front of her captain in command. "Dylan, we have a problem."

"What now Rommie?"

"Harper just passed out in the machine shop."

"What?" 

"He was rewiring my gravitational sensors when he simply fell off his perch on the edge of a table and didn't get up."Dylan groaned mentally, this sort of thing never happened in the High Guard.

"Is he all right?"

"I've called Trance, she's heading down there now" Dylan jumped out of his chair and headed for Harper's lair.

"Tell Beka" he groaned mentally again, Beka was going to be royally pissed.She was very protective of Harper and was always on her captain to remember his limitations.

Harper was lying on the deck, his eyes closed while his chest rose and fell rhythmically.Trance had arrived and was taking her friends vitals."He's asleep", she whispered. Dylan rolled his eyes; Harper was just asleep, no need to worry.Beka flew into the room followed closely by Tyr.

"What happened!" she demanded

"Shhh" ordered Trance

"Harper passed out," Rommie explained, now in avatar form

"He's just asleep," pointed out Hunt

"Why?" asked Beka coldly in a harsh whisper

"I think that's obvious" smirked Tyr"The boy is doing the work of several men"

"Dylan, you have to stop this!He's only one guy, not a team of engineers"

"He's the only one who can do it"

"He never even went to school and you expect him to keep this ship in tip top shape!"

"He dose"

"But he's still a little human from Earth, he needs rest.You work him too hard"

"He's fine; and I don't work him too hard."

"He passed out! Dylan, he's not a High Guard officer".That was true

"Uhm, excuse me" it was Trance, "He's not **just **asleep.I think he's sick"

"What?"

"He has a fever.I want to take him to Med deck for tests." Without being asked Tyr grabbed Harper and slung him over his shoulder.

"At least he isn't heavy," muttered the weapons officer

"He has Bacter fever?" asked Hunt with obvious disbelief. Bacter fever was yet another condition no one ever suffered from in his time.The virus attacked the body when it was weakened.Health care and society kept people from getting exhausted and run down enough for the virus to have any affect on them.He couldn't keep his mind from wondering what the ships original doctor would think about all this, a purple alien of some kind running his med deck, dealing with extinct diseases.Actually, if he recalled correctly Dr. Barister was terribly interested in research. After his repulsion at the health care in this time and the deplorable state of the boy's health, he would no doubt have been fascinated by Harper and his string of ailments.They were in Med Deck now, standing around the bed occupied by their little blonde friend.

"Bed rest for 2 weeks" Trance assured her captain

"A whole 2 weeks!"

"You are going to keep him in bed that long?" Tyr was skeptical.

"We have to try, he's sick and he won't get better if he keeps running around trying to fix everything." 

"Alright then.Trance, he's in your hands" Dylan announced with authority, herding out Beka and with Tyr following silently as always.

It wasn't long before his eyelids fluttered. Trance picked up her friend's hand as he drifted back to the land of the living.He smiled weakly, "Hey babe".

"Morning Harper"

"I'm OK now, right?"

"You have Bacter fever, you're worn out"

"Babe, I'm fine"

"No you're not, bed rest 2 weeks" she ordered

"No way!Trance," he whined.His argument was not strengthened when he yawned loudly.

"Go back to bed Harper" Trance sighed.He tried to object, but another yawn defeated him. He was too tired.He lay back down and tried to enjoy his time off.

"Rommie!" bellowed Dylan.He was standing on the command deck; every light in the room was blinking.It was dizzying, all the flashing colors surrounding him.

"Yes captain?"

"What is going on with the lights?!"

"A short in the electrical system, the bots are working on it"

"How long, like this we can't tell what's going on with any of our systems!"

"3 hours sir"

"Great, I assume Harper coulddo it faster"

"Technically a human engineer is more efficient." She admitted

"Keep the bots working" the captain sighed.Harper picked a great time to get sick.

When the lights went haywire Trance jumped up from the computer screen she had parked herself in front of and went to check on her friend.He had escaped, no doubt back to the machine shop.As she had expected, he was there, working on the lights."Get back to bed!"she ordered.

"I can't, I have to…" he didn't get to finish.Trance had been hiding the syringe she held in her tail and before Harper knew what was happening he was sagging towards the floor.She called Tyr.

"Again!Keep the little professor on Med Deck or I will"

He really looked so different when he was unconscious.He was so still, so unlike he was when he was awake.His vibrant personality kind of distracted you from his little details. His hand was bandaged around the base of 3 of his fingers and a livid red burn marred the crook of his thumb.It was a recent injury but she hadn't seen it before.Above his right eye was the pencil line thin of a scar. She wondered absently how he'd gotten it.She looked closer at his nuances, the little marks that made him who he was, reminders of the past, forever imprinted on his body.Her thoughts were broken when her friend's eyelids fluttered once again.

He was waking up again.It had been a light sedative because his body was so exhausted to begin with."I gotta…" Trance cut him off with a loud sigh of annoyance, the boy was as bull headed as they came.

"Sleep!You gotta sleep, and get better"

"But…" this time he stopped himself because Trance was doing something most unexpected."You'll get sick" he told her as she crawled into the bed next to him

"No I won't silly.You have a humans only disease.", Harper yawned, he really was so tired. 

"Just give up.You can't get by me, you are staying in bed and might as well get some sleep."Someone had once told him not to argue with a pretty woman in your bed, possibly his father while drunk.Finally relenting he took dear old dad's advice. 

"All right then babe" he smiled as he settled against the pillow on his bed. For some reason there was a nagging in the back of his mind that reminded him he didn't deserve someone like Trance fussing over him.He mentally told the voice to shut up and enjoy.


End file.
